Safe and Sound
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Tina and Newt promised to keep Credence safe, and they keep that promise with the help of Newt's childhood best friend (NOT Leta). After saving him from Grindelwald and MACUSA, they smuggle him back to the UK hoping to save him and destroy his obscurus. Will they succeed? What happens when Grindelwald finds out he is still alive? CredencexOC possible rating change to M in future
1. Elle

Disclaimer:

As much as I wish I did I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe other than my own characters, and as much as I wish I made money off of this, sadly I do not. This is the product of my constant brain dumping and is used for entertainment purposes only. SO PLEASE ENJOY IT!

This idea as most all of my other stories came to me in a dream. I've really fallen in love with Credence so much so that because I feel he deserved better I've imagined a better story for him! YAAAYYYYY Now I realize that he is probably going to come back in the following movies but I still like my idea, and I hope you will as well. This story starts during the time of the movie and then will go on past with my own OCs added in. There will possibly be a pairing in this story for Newt as well in the future and a possible rating change depending on how I feel the story is going. Anyway please let me know what you think I love hearing reader opinions but please no flaming. If you have a criticism I would love to hear about it. But only if it will help either my story or my writing. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 1: Elle

Loud Piercing cries echoed around the large space that held all of Newton's fantastic creatures as a great thunderstorm raged in one particular habitat.

"Danger," Newt said looking up at his beloved creature Frank. "He senses danger…"

The group stared up at the distressed Thunderbird for a moment wondering what danger could be headed for them next. But Newt seemed to already have an idea as he climbed down from Frank's habitat.

"We're going to need some help." he said as he passed his comrades Tina, Jacob, and Queenie who quickly followed behind looking confused.

Newt lead the group through his enlarged space to a room that he affectionately called his study. It was a large room filled bookshelves that stretched almost to the top of the suitcase. On one side there was a small fireplace with a old worn but comfy looking arm chair. The room also held a small desk covered with papers where he did a lot of the writing on his book. Even though he often used the shed for his research his study was where he read various books he had collected on magical creatures by both wizard and muggle authors. It was his peaceful place where he could escape after a day of chasing.

Coming into the room he quickly walked over to the fireplace and reached up to the mantle overhead to grab a handful of ash like powder from a small dark wooden box with the head of an owl engraved on its top. He threw the powder into the fireplace that caused the flames to shoot up into the floo and turn a vibrant acid green. Then he cleared his throat and spoke in his most authoritative voice.

"Albus Dumbledore"

The flames flickered and sizzled in the fireplace for a moment before the head of elderly wizard with shoulder length grey hair and a thick grey beard wearing what looked like a large upside down and sideways knitted boot on his head appeared within the flames. He seemed confused at first as he blinked around the fireplace before he straightened his glasses and focused on Newt.

"NEWT MY BOY!" He cried happily. "How are you?"

Newt couldn't help but show his shy smile. "I am well professor and yourself?"

"Couldn't be better couldn't be better! How are you liking America?"

Newt gave a small giggle, he was almost beside himself. It was easy to see he respected the elderly man.

" It's….. more exciting than I was expecting. Listen I am sorry to call on you at such a late hour but I'm afraid it's a bit of a pressing matter."

"Of course of course," the great wizard said taking off his boot and straightening his glasses. "But you know it's actually quite early over here. Morning actually, but how can I help you dear boy?"

"You were right professor," Newt said as his smile disappeared. "There is an obscurial here...a powerful one. It's taken a muggle life.."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said in his quiet voice. "That is serious….and..is...HE there?"

"Yes I suspect so….if not one of his followers for sure...they are searching for how one could be "useful" Newt said cutting his eyes to the side as he did when he was upset about something.

Dumbledore stared down at the ground thoughtfully.

"I was afraid of as much," he said as his hand appeared in the fire to stroke his beard.

Newt looked back up to meet his professor's eyes.

"Sir I know you sent me on this mission...But I need your help. This obscurial is extremely powerful. It has caused mass destruction already."

Dumbledore was quiet for another moment.

"Of course…" he whispered thoughtfully before he seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Well I am sure that Elle would be more than happy to help..after all she was invaluable the last time...and"

The moment the older wizard mentioned the name Elle Newt's face went pale and his eyes went wide and he began to shake his head.

"No….no absolutely not...Professor you can't be serious!" he cried. "Not after the Sudan!"

Dumbledore paused and looked at his former student curiously. "Why ever not? I thought you were friends. You make a wonderful team…..a dynamic duo..as it were" he said with a chuckle

Behind Newt his three companions had been listening intently to the conversation. But they had all jumped at Newt's sudden outburst, and exchanged looks of confusion. Tina couldn't help but feel the angry pangs of jealousy well up within her wondering who this new person was. First she had seen the picture of Leta Lestrange and then even though she had pretended not to overhear, she had heard every word of Newt and Queenie's conversation. Queenie turned to look at her sister, hearing her angry and hurt thoughts. Then she turned and read the thoughts of Newt and a small smile appeared on her face. She turned and leaned into her sister.

"It's not like that sis," She whispered. "They are only friends...best friends."

Tina's eyes widened as she realized her sister had read her thoughts and Newt's. At first her expression turned angry but there was plainly a look of relief on her features before her expression fell blank.

"Don't read my thoughts Queenie." She whispered before she tuned back into the conversation.

"Of course we are friends," Newt cried. "But professor after the last time do you really think.."

"Newt, you really have nothing to worry about she is far better than she was, and more than capable...honestly in my opinion even more qualified to handle this than I am..I would be completely worthless... just a tourist really..not to mention there is no way I could possibly leave the school now we are in the middle of winter exams…."

Newt was quickly becoming exasperated so much so that he was no longer making contact with the face in the flames at all.

"Professor I completely agree with you..But I'm sorry I can't, I will not put her in danger again." He said in his most stern voice he could muster.

"Are you questioning my ability Snooty Newty?" a new voice, this one feminine, asked bursting through the fireplace. "Or are you implying that I am too feeble?"

Everyone in the suitcase was in shock at the new interruption. Newt's eyes widened as he stared at the fireplace for a moment before he looked down with a smile.

"Elle….how long have you been listening?"

"Ever since YOU had the audacity to interrupt OUR knitting circle." the voice said. "Now..you did not answer my question...is it my ability or are you trying to say that I am feeble?"

Newt looked up to the ceiling praying for help.

"Neither…I would be far too frightened to say either of you as we know of course neither is true. I am simply trying to look after your well being."

"And since when have I ever needed YOU to do THAT for me?" Elle asked. "As I recall that is what I have been doing for YOU from the moment we first met."

Newt couldn't argue there. He had known Elle from the moment he had been pushed down by some muscle heads from Slytherin as he was trying to load his considerable trunk full of books of magical creatures on the train to Hogwarts. He had suddenly felt a hand lift him up by the collar as if he weighed nothing and a loud angry voice shouting at the boys who ultimately ran for their lives. He had been terrified as she had rounded on him after chasing away his attackers demanding why he hadn't taken up for himself.

From then on she had watched out for him. Sometimes much to his annoyance especially since she had not liked Leta and vice versa. He had always thought that she would be the one to change and grow away from him because they were so different sharing only their love of magical creatures. She was so wild and carefree whereas he was shy and reserved. She was also a prankster who was constantly causing mischief yet she never seemed to get into trouble. She had this unstoppable energy and charisma that simply made it impossible to hate her or stay angry with her. She was also incredibly smart which annoyed him to no end as it seemed as if she never studied yet her grades were better than his and all he seemed to do was study.

She had been picked for Gryffindor which was not surprising since she was not afraid of anything. But above all her loyalty was what amazed him. She never gave up on being his friend even though he would at first go out of his way to avoid her and constantly tell her for that first year that he was not her friend. Even when she became one of the most popular girls in school she would still proudly tell everyone that he was her best friend. She would meet him to study in the library (Well he would study, she would sleep or play pranks or games), wave to him in the hall, send presents to him on Christmas and his birthday, and even leave her vast number of friends to come and sit with him in the great hall when he was alone. She never became ashamed to be seen with him and had never left him as Leta had even after his near expulsion.

She was without a doubt the bravest and most caring person he knew sometimes without caring for her own well being….even if she did have a bit of a temper, had no filter, and didn't seem to have the word NO anywhere in her personal dictionary. As much as he hated to admit it, if anyone could help them now it was her.

Suddenly Newt was snapped out of his thoughts by Elle's voice talking to Dumbledore.

"I do apologize professor..But I am afraid duty calls and I am needed to go and save the day yet again."

"Bravo my dear, I knew I could count on you." Dumbledore said with a smile in his voice. "Would you care for a lemon drop on your way out?

"No thank you sir. We will check in soon."

Those were the last words they heard before the green flames suddenly shot up. A moment later a dark figure emerged from the fireplace bent completely over to avoid knocking her head on the brick. She was dressed in a long dark emerald green dress with tight sleeves and a high collar that went up nearly to her chin. Her dress was covered by a long fitted black coat that had buttons all the way up the center and a large fur rimmed hood. Her feet were covered by knee length laced boots. When she stood up everyone standing behind Newt stared at her in surprise. She was shorter than all of them standing at only five feet four inches with a petite figure that was hidden by her coat and dress. Her long fiery hair was pulled up into a thick loose french braid that ran from the top of her head down her back and over her shoulder all the way to her waist where it ended in a spiral curl. Her skin was like porcelain ivory covered with a gentle spray of freckles across her nose and her lips were full and pink. But it was her eyes that caught everyone's attention. Her eyes were huge and an intense blue like two large ocean pools rimmed by dark black lashes.

Newt was the only one who seemed horrified to see her, and Queenie could hear it in his thoughts. He was screaming furious at her appearance. But his thoughts confused her. When she read his thoughts about Elle he had been so fond of her. It was clear that she was his best friend..like a sister. Now his thoughts questioned who she even was...as if he didn't recognize her. Queenie looked back at her sister and Kowalski who seemed as dumbfounded as she was before she turned back to look at the new witch. She couldn't understand why Newt was upset..She thought Elle was quite beautiful. She wished she didn't have so much trouble with British people's thoughts.

"Elle," He said with a stone cold expression. "You are looking well.

Elle smiled at him with her mischievous smile.

"And you look exactly the same as when I last saw you. Newty please….You have to change your clothes SOME TIME!"

Newt rolled his eyes before Elle burst into laughter and threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a crushing hug.

"You haven't changed either..still cheeky as ever." He said with a grin.

"You should have known that you couldn't keep me away." she said closing her eyes as she tucked her chin over his shoulder.

"Yes but I had hoped that you would take a break after our last adventure." He said pulling away from her after a moment. "I should have known you would be stubborn."

Elle's face became slightly more serious as she pulled back from him as well. "Yes well..not when there is a chance to save a child's life. I will always be too stubborn to give up on that. Right.." She said setting a large black bag that she had brought with her at her feet. "On to work.. I will need to know everything that has happened up until now...But before that I demand you apologize to myself and your friends for not properly introducing us...I see you still have no manners Newty...and I want to meet these gorgeous beings before me." She said turning to Tina, Queenie and Kowalski who all suddenly turned red at her turning her attention to them and calling them gorgeous.

Newt's eyes widened in surprise at having forgotten they were there.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said almost feeling the need to bow beneath all of the eyes that were suddenly on him. "Elle these are my friends. This is Jacob Kowalski..He's a muggle baker I met my first day here." He said as they stepped up to Jacob who seemed in awe of Elle though he always seemed in awe of everything to do with the magical world.

"Umm nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

Elle grabbed his hand and pulled him into her looking directly into his eyes with hers.

"You're a baker!" She cried. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I would love to sample some of your creations sometimes..I love sweets."

Now it was Queenie's turn to get jealous.

Elle suddenly reached out and gently turned his face to the side.

"You were bitten by a Murtlap." She said looking at the healing injury. "You used the essence to heal it I see…"

"Yes, of course." Newt said as she judged his work.

"But its still going to scar." She complained before she turned to look back at him. "Why didn't you urinate on it to keep it from scarring? Now he's going to have to go through life looking like the victim of a vampire."

"What!?" Kowalski squeaked in a high pitched voice as he grabbed his neck. He wasn't sure what he was more appalled about another man urinating on his neck or the fact that he looked like he had been bitten by a vampire. Though he really hadn't stopped to take a peek in a mirror these last few days.

"I was more concerned about his reaction to the bite...His symptoms were the worse I've ever seen in a victim." Newt said quickly.

"Ohhh," Elle said turning back to Kowalski. "Did fire come out of his anus then?"

At that moment Jacob Kowalski simply wanted to die. He would rather be anywhere ANYWHERE including back in war than be here at this moment with the current conversation about himself.

"We had only just met and I didn't think it proper to urinate on a stranger's neck without at least a proper introduction. Especially when it was one of my creatures that injured him."

"Y-yea.." Kowalski said beginning to sweat. "It's a custom in America that a man never urinates on another man's neck on the first date...right Newt?"

"Right." Newt said with a grin.

"Hmmmmm" Elle said looking at him suspiciously before she moved on to Tina.

"You're beautiful." She said plainly giving the other witch a smile.

Newt quickly stepped up beside her knowing how Elle could be with others at times and how other people both man and woman could sometimes respond to her.

"This is Tina, she was an auror of MACUSA." he said almost affectionately of the witch which did not go unnoticed by Elle who cut her eyes to him. "Oh really!?" She said taking Tina's hand as she did Kowalski's and pulled her in close. "It's a pleasure to meet you… and may I offer my congratulations. Newt is a fine young wizard, and I like you better than the last one already. Please look after him. He can sometimes be a bit squirrely."

Tina was surprised to say the least and all of her jealous went away.

"Oh...t-thank you!" She said not sure what else to say.

Elle turned to Newt. "You have my permission to court her….It takes a strong woman to deal with the likes of you and I think she can handle it."

Newt went blood red in the meantime and momentarily lost the ability to tongue. Without fail Elle was a master of embarrassing the hell out of him.

"I'll do what I want" He grumbled beneath his breath like a pouting child.

Finally was Queenie who was all smiles when Elle stepped up to her.

"You are quite something!" She said with a smile. "I'm Queenie." She said before Newt even had the chance to introduce her. " I'm Tina's sister. I think you and I will be the best of friends." She said before pulling Elle into a hug.

"Queenie is a legilimens." Newt said seeing Elle's wide eyes.

"A LEGILIMENS!?" She asked. "I've never met one!"

"Of course you haven't sweetie," Queenie said pulling away from her. "Aww you think such nice things about me, and you are such a good friend of Newt's..But..oh honey," She said with a concerned look on her face. "Now I see what Newt was upset about...You need to see a doctor."

"Thank you Queenie." Newt said interrupting her. That was a subject he did not want brought up at the moment. "Now everyone please let me introduce Ellewyn Nightingale. The world's foremost Magiveterinarian.

"A what?" Tina asked in a confused voice. She had never heard of such a thing.

Elle grinned. "Newt is a magizoologist and I am a magiveterinarian. He chases and studies animals of the magic world. I heal them and heal wizard and muggle kind from them."

"Yes," Newt says. "She has discovered more cures from magical creature bites and scratches than any other in the world, and she has helped me save countless creatures on our travels. She is also the leading authority on Oscurials. She was reason I was able to separate the obscurus from the little girl in the Sudan three months ago."

"Ellewyn Nightingale," Queenie said with a thoughtful smile. "I like it!"

"Thank you," Elle said with a grin...

"But please...call me Elle."

* * *

Author's note

Well I hope you enjoyed the introduction of my OC. Her nick name is pronounced El-Lee as in Ellie but spelled Elle. I love how sassy and outspoken she is while being completely unapologetic. I also love the sibling like relationship she has with Newt her nickname for him was actually one of the first things that I came up with for her.

Next Chapter: The Snooty Newty rescue of Credence Barebone (Should be posted later tonight or tomorrow I'M ON A ROLL!)

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Snooty Newty rescue of Credence Barebone

**Author's notes:**

 **Thank you so much to the awesome guest and Love Fiction 2016 who reviewed my first chapter! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Snooty Newty Rescue of Credence Barebone

The group rushed to the rooftop after bringing Elle up to speed on everything that had happened from the time the attacks started through Newts arrival and the death senator, and getting arrested and finally catching all of his creatures.

"Why is it that every time you ask for my help it is always AFTER you've been arrested?" Elle asked raising an eyebrow at Newt as they made their way to the stairs out of the suitcase.

Newt looked down with a cheeky grin. "Apparently I have a strange notion in my head that I am a grown man who can handle myself without calling for your help."

"Apparently," Elle agreed. "After all everyone has dreams."

Tina had to stifle her giggle at the pair's interactions. They really did act like a brother and sister squabbling. But there was something she was curious about.

"Exactly how many times have you been arrested and needed Elle's help?" she asked.

Newt refused to meet her eyes and turned away to help push Jacob up out of the suitcase.

"Only once or twice perhaps," He said shyly.

Behind him Elle held up both hands flashing all ten fingers several times which earned her a glare when he suddenly looked over his shoulder. They made it up onto the roof in time to see a large dark mass fly past causing a path of destruction in its wake. The group watched as the dark force disappeared around the corner of a large building and down the street.

"Jeez, Is that the Obsurus thing?" Jacob asked

"Yes," Newt said in awe. "Its more powerful than I've ever heard of,"

Elle looked determined as she turned to the others.

"Newt I will let you take point while I come up behind. Remember we don't know how far gone the obscurial child is. If it cannot change back into its human form then there is no hope. But if it can….We must do everything we can to save the child. If Grindelwald's follower shows up which my guess is he will….you will have to take care of him on your own and I will protect the obscurial as much as I can. Think you can manage?"

Newt stared at her strangely but nodded.

"They won't kill it," He said quietly. "Be careful Ellie."

Elle grinned, "YOU take care...Snooty Newty."

Then she turned and disapparated with a pop from roof top while Newt turned to hand his case to Tina.

* * *

Elle watched from the shadows of another rooftop overlooking Times Square as Percival Graves attempted to speak to the large terrifying mass causing unbridled destruction. The damage being caused by the dark magical force was amazing in itself. She had never seen the like of it, not out in full view of muggles to this extent anyway. She wondered off-handedly how MACUSA planned to clean up this mess without causing a war with the muggles. But she couldn't think about that now because that wasn't her objective, saving the child was.

She couldn't help the feeling of dread that grew within her as her experience screamed that the child was already lost. She had never seen such power in an obscurial before and the last that she had seen one even close to this point it was too late. The most they had been able to do was separate parasite from the child as she took her final breaths, and that had nearly cost more than just one life and unimaginable pain for those who did survive.

She watched as the obscurus began to react to Graves. That showed so it was still somewhat sentient which was a good sign. What wasn't a good was that he was trying to get the obscurial to join him in Grindelwald's quest for open war between wizards and muggles. She could plainly see the pain and anguish radiating from the obscurus. If they had any hope to save the child within they would need to calm it first. But she knew nothing about this child to know what might calm it.

At that moment she heard Newt yelling to Tina about some Second Salem boy. Then she heard Tina yell that he wasn't a child. Elle's eyes widened. He wasn't a child? But that was impossible! No obscurus on record ever lived passed ten. But how...Her question was quickly answered by Newt's response to Tina about his immense power. If that were the case...then there was a chance...Elle gasped as the thought danced in her head. There was a chance that he could control it. That made him even more dangerous if he was recruited by Grindelwald...But that also meant that there was a chance they could save him and destroy the obscurs completely without losing him as well..If her theory was correct.

Suddenly the situation was even more desperate that it already was to begin with. They HAD to save this boy...Credence. They HAD TO! Tina seemed to agree with her thoughts as she yelled to Newt to save him. Elle watched as Tina jumped out from behind the car to engage Graves in a duel while the obscurial disappeared. Both Elle and Newt disapparate and apparate onto the rooftops of New York chasing the giant black mass as it tore across the sky.

"CREDENCE!" Newt called. "CREDENCE WE CAN HELP YOU!"

The obscurs dives towards him forcing him to disapparate just before it hit him. Suddenly he heard Elle calling to him.

"NEWT THE AURORS!" She cried as she dove out of the way of a wayward spell. "We have to get him out of the sky!"

Newt turned to see a group of aurors chasing the obscurus as well and furiously firing spells at him.

"I'll head him off. Can you stop them?" He called back to his friend.

Elle nodded before disapparating again. Luckily they hadn't seen her which worked in her favor. But she also knew she didn't have much strength and if her plan were to work she would need most all of it to stop the obscurus. She felt her anger rise as they continued to fire spells of blue and white lights at him forcing him to release a loud painful scream before slamming to the ground to begin racing along the street.

"Leave him ALONE!" she roared before she began to fire at the surprised aurors on the rooftops sending some of their wands flying while causing others to fall frozen to the ground.

* * *

Moments later she apparated at the entrance of the subway following the black flurries that were left in the wake of the obscurus. Then she heard Newt's voice and quickly made her way down the stairs. Once she was within the subway she moved herself into the shadows to not be seen. She watched as Newt spoke to Credence calming him until he transformed into his human form. She was surprised at seeing him in human form. He really wasn't a child. He had to atleast be in his twenties. But the way he cowered, the tears on his face, the fear in his eyes, she could tell he had been hurt, and badly. He had been betrayed by those closest to him, and probably anyone he had attempted to put trust in. That was how it had been for the little girl in the sudan Zara. She had been abandoned by everyone she loved because of their fear of her magic.

A deep pain gripped Elle as she remembered the little girl she had and Newt had broken out of a cage meant for animals. She had been terrified of them at first and had struck out at them in fear several times. But when they had convinced her that they only wanted to help she had grabbed onto Elle clung to her as if she were her lifeline to this world. She had been so starved for affection and love that touching her almost physically caused her pain. She wondered if this boy Credence was the same. Could they win his trust enough to let them help him?

She was about to step out of the shadows to join Newt but then a shot of magic hit him knocking him to the ground as Graves came walking out of the shadows of the tunnel.

Credence turned and ran. Elle quickly moved to follow him through the shadows. As he made it to the other tunnel she heard the sound of an approaching train and saw him frozen terror. She raised her hand at the same time Graves did and between the two of them threw him out of the way of the oncoming train.

Newt and Graves then began to duel on the pain park of the subway. Elle's fingers tingled in wanting to join the fight especially knowing Newt's skill of dueling. But she had to get Credence out of here while he was still in human form. She ran to the other side of the tracks as Credence hid behind Newt while he fought.

"Credence," Newt said to the boy behind him as he fought with Graves. "I am here with your friend Tina and a friend of mine called Elle." He grunted as he blocked another shot. "We can help you control your magic. But I need you to go into the tunnel so Elle can get you out of here. Please Credence go..NOW!" He cried.

At first Credence hesitated. He didn't know this man, and he no longer trusted anyone who said that they wanted to help him. Graves had said that he had wanted to help him..and then he used him and threw him aside. But this strange man had also said he had known another like him...someone who was the same, and he had mentioned Tina's name. Credence knew her. She was the only person his entire life who had ever shown him any sort of kindness without wanting something in return. When Newt shouted for him to run Credence jumped and turned to run to the tunnel.

Elle saw and began to run towards him. But then she stopped seeing Graves bearing down on her best friend.

"Oh no you don't," She growled and threw a shot of her wand at him that caused him to stumble back away from Newt.

Then she turned and continued running towards Credence. She could see that he was losing control. Credence stumbled into the tunnel sobbing and fighting desperately to keep control of his obscurus that fought to get out. Elle was nearly to him. She could see him already changing.

"Credence!" She cried.

Credence's body burst into his obscurial form throwing Elle down the tunnel into the darkness. But not before he saw a glimpse of red. Elle saw everything go black as she flew down the tunnel before landing hard and rolling. She released a broken moan as pain surged through her body. She knew she didn't have much left. But she wouldn't give up until she had saved him from the subway. Damn her weak body, she growled as she slowly crawled to her feet. She heard explosions and rumbling back down the subway and quickly made her way back down the tunnel. She heard Tina speaking to Credence attempting to calm him as he floated in obscurus form. She knew this could be her only chance. Once he turned back into his human form she was just going to have to take him.

Credence began to change back into his human form. But as he did an army of aurors made their way down the tunnel towards the group. Tina, Newt, and even Graves shouted for them not to harm him. But a moment later a barrage of spells shot down the subway toward him. Elle's reaction was instant. Her wand shot up and cast a wall of light between Credence and the spells. She focused as hard as she could to strengthen her spell. But she could feel her strength leaving her. Her wall was not strong enough to completely stop the spells being shot at him. They still stung him but at least they were not killing him. She didn't have much time. Her shield was becoming weaker by the moment as she was. With her last bit of strength she apparated out of the tunnel behind Credence and wrapped her arms around him. Then just as the shield wall broke and exploded in a large flash of light she disapparated away with Credence.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Whew this was intense. I wanted to keep it as much in line with the movie as possible. But obviously after this chapter we are taking the story elsewhere.**

 **Chapter 3: Promise coming soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Promise

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone. First of all super shout outs to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thank you sooo much! Second I'm going to posting my play list or theme song for each chapter. So for this one of course is Safe and Sound. I prefer the Jackie Evancho version. Anyway on with the chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Promise

(Pop)

Elle apparated with Credence out of the main subway section and back up the stairs to the station entrance where Queenie and Jacob were hiding with the suitcase. Credence had fallen unconscious from his injuries sustained in the attack and at least for the time being his obscurus was calmed. Elle was little worse for wear as she hit the stairs cushioning Credence's limp body from the fall with her own. A small stream of blood ran down the side of her head and her nose as she looked up at her new companions.

"Jeez are you ok?!"Jacob asked quickly rushing forward to pull the unconscious young man off of her.

"Shhhhhh," She shushed. "Its not over yet. We need to get him in the suitcase."

Queenie said nothing but nodded vigorously and set down the case and opened it so that Elle and Jacob could get Credence's limp body down the narrow stairs inside. Meanwhile the fight continued down in the subway. Newt and Tina stared in shock at where Credence had stood screaming in agony a moment before. Tina began to sob in grief before Madame President Picquery appeared amongst her small army. Then Graves finally revealed his true intentions and attacked. Later as the sun began to rise, it cast its light into the destroyed subway causing Newt to catch a glimpse of a small sliver of black matter making its way up out of the ruins. His eyes widened as he realized that Elle had succeeded rescuing Credence. Tina had found out moments before when her sister ran to embrace her and sensing her grief whispered into her ear that both he and Elle were safe in the suitcase. Tina nearly sobbed in relief but forced herself to remain quiet knowing that they couldn't let the aurors or President Picquery discover he survived. Afterwards Elle came out of the case to say goodbye to Jacob before he walked out into the rain to be obliviated.

"It was nice meeting yous."He said with a smile to her.

"It's been a pleasure." She said shaking his hand.

Then while Jacob spoke to Queenie Elle leaned over to Newt and whispered.

"I'm glad you didn't urinate on his wound now…..after all scars help us to remember our adventures…."

Newt who had been fighting back tears turned to look at Elle who grinned back at him and he couldn't help the smile that broke on his face.

* * *

After leaving Jacob confused in the rain the group apparated back to Tina and Queenie's apartment. Newt, Tina, and Elle wasted no time in making their way down into the suitcase to see to Credence while Queenie stayed above to make dinner for everyone. Tina knew she needed time to deal with the loss of Jacob so she simply put a gentle hand on Queenie's shoulder and sent comforting thoughts to her sister before she made her way down after Newt and Elle. Credence lay unconscious on the cot that Newt used during his travels. Newt and Elle were already hard at work cleaning and healing his injuries when Tina made her way down.

"What happened to him?" She asked rushing to his side seeing his shirt fully opened and large fresh dark bruises and cuts covering his chest.

"My wall wasn't strong enough to completely shield him from the auror's attacks." Elle replied quietly.

Tina glanced up at the other witch. Her first impression of the witch was that she was very loud and prideful with little care of the good opinions of others. But now as she looked at her she could plainly see the guilt on her face at not being able to completely save him without harm. She watched out Elle fret over Credence's broken body with such care and gentleness. It was as if she were looking at a completely different witch than the one who stepped out of the fireplace only hours before with such authority and biting wit.

"Hey," She said reaching out to touch Elle's arm. "You did the best you could…I mean..atleast you saved him right?"

Elle gave a small smile but did not take her eyes off her work of cleaning and healing the injuries on his chest and arms from the blasts. She was still angry with herself for not being able to protect him completely.

"He passed out when I apparated with him." She said as she continued her work. " When Jacob and I managed to get him down here, I put him in a magical sleep so that he would feel no pain and his obscurus would not become agitated again. I think it best that his obscurus not be released in this enclosed space amongst the other creatures if he should wake up in pain and in a panic."

"That is probably best," Newt said coming over with another salve to help with his healing. "Atleast until we get him out of America."

Tina looked up at Newt with a concerned look. "You're taking him away? Where? Why?"

It was Elle who answered. "We are going to take him back to my home. I believe if I can teach him to control his magic that maybe…just maybe we can separate him from the obscurus without doing him harm."

Tina's eyes widened.

"Do you really think you can?" She asked with a voice full of awe and a slight hint of hope.

Elle turned to look at Tina with a blank face.

"I've no idea….it is only a theory I have had in my studies of the obscurus. But as you know officially none have been seen in two hundred years. Unofficially I have only encountered three personally, not counting Credence, the last one with Newt in the Sudan three months ago." She suddenly cut her eyes back down to Credence. "None that I have seen lived past the age of ten, and I have only heard of one who lived past that. She was fourteen. The youngest I have met was age five and the eldest was nine, and all of them by the time I found them…it was too late…the obscurus had taken complete control of them…mind body and soul….They were too weak to fight it. As Newt has already told you, it was only by a stroke of luck that we were able to separate the obscurus from the little girl three months ago. We had hoped that by separating the obscurus from her…that we would be able to save her…But..the obscurus cannot live without its host..and the host eventually reaches a point that it cannot survive without the obscurus. The parasite takes root deep in the very core of its victim. It attaches itself to every fiber of their being..and Zara…" Elle paused as the words choked in her throat.

Tina quickly stood and walked around the cot to sit close beside the other witch and placed a comforting arm around her. Elle brought her hand to her face and tilted up her head to blink the unfallen tears away. She refused to give into the sadness and the guilt that ate away at her every day for every child lost that she was not able to help, that she was not able to save. After a moment Elle smiled and finally gained composure over herself. It was then her cool mask of confidence returned.

"Oh tush.." she said stubbornly wiping some escaped dampness from beneath one eye. "There is no reason to carry on like this..."

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"Since Credence is so old and seems to have such control…I believe there is hope." She said turning to look back at Tina. "It will be difficult. He will have to learn not to fear and hate his magic. He will have to accept it and learn to control it. But not just on a basic level..He will have to learn how to let go of his fear and hatred with every fiber of his being. Only then will might it be possible to separate the obscurus from him."

After that the two women fell into silence. Niether sure of what else to say. They both seemed to have forgotten that Newt was standing there watching them and listening to every word. He could see the determination plain on Elle's face as she stared down at the boy. On Tina's face he saw distinct concern and decided that enough was enough. He cleared his throat causing both of them to jump.

"Great unicorn horns Newt!" Elle said with annoyance. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" she cut her eyes back to Tina. "He's begging for good kick in the rump."

There was no seriousness to her threat and Newt only laughed anyway. After all he had been there the entire time.

"I was wondering if I might steal Tina away to help me feel some of my creatures." He said with a smile. "Do you mind?"

"Sure!' Tina said quickly standing with a grin. Then she paused and cut her eyes back to Elle. "Will you be alright?"

"Oh of course," Elle said. "Please go on. I'm going to stay here with him. But if I may…When you have finished…I need to know everything you can tell me about Credence."

Tina nodded. "I'll tell you everything I can."

Elle smiled and gave a wink to Newt before she turned her attention back to the Credence.

Newt lead Tina out of the small room that was his quarters and back to the shed and his work area to prepare meals for his creatures. After chopping some large pieces of meat up to place in a bucket, he handed one to Tina before gathering some other supplies and beginning his usual feeding regime.

"What do you think of my friend?" He asked as he walked along cutting his eyes too the side at her.

"She is quite something isn't she?" Tina said as she followed him through the various habitats within his suitcase.

"Yes, she is," Newt said matter of factly. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve a friend like her. She's more like a sister really...But please don't tell her I said that..I'll never hear the end of it."

"How did you two become friends?" She asked sitting down upon one of the large rocks within the moon calf habitat.

"She told me to," Newt replied as he finished throwing the small floating pellets to the adorable creatures. Then he dusted off his hands on his shirt and pants and came to sit down beside her.

"She took up for me from some bullies at the train station on her first day of school." He said as he curled his long legs up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees. "I don't believe I had ever seen anything so terrifying in all my life…and mind you I had already met several dragons by that time."

Tina couldn't help but laugh at him. "More terrifying than a dragon?"

"You really have no idea." Newt said rubbing the back of his head with a laugh. "What surprised me so much was that after she chased off this group of fourth years that were twice her size she turned on me and yelled at me in front of everyone. She was angry that I hadn't taken up for myself. After that she declared that in order to look after me she was going to be my best friend and I hers..and thats the way its been ever since. To be honest at first I tried to avoid her and constantly told her that I wasn't her friend. But Elle doesnt seem to have a comprehension of the word no...and eventually, I just accepted that she was my best friend. She has a way of growing on people. Despite being the most confident and opinionated and sometimes the loudest person I know…She is also the most caring person that Ive ever met…" then he blushed. "Atleast up until recently..that is.."

He quickly became nervous and attempted to bring the conversation back to where he meant.

"My point is…." He said shyly pulling at his collar. " Is that I can see you are worried about Credence. I know that you care for him…But now so does Elle and myself…and as you said un the subway..We will protect him. If there is anyone who can help him..it is Elle…and I will be there to help him as well….We are invested and I know that Elle will do everything in her power to save him."

Tina had turned red hearing him mention up until recently. Then she couldn't help but grin as he tripped over his words. She knew what he meant by Elle having a way of growing on people. She was already growing on Tina. She understood that he was attempting in his own awkward way to make her feel better. The idea of what they were about to attempt however, especially when it had never truly been successful before…or even really attempted still had her worried for the boy. After all Credence had been through so much already. But she also understood that after everything that had happened recently and everything he had lost…this could be his only hope.

* * *

After Elle finished her work on Credence she stood and watched him through vivid blue eyes for several minutes. Her hand slowly crept out from her lap to the bed where she leaned in and carefully buttoned his shirt back up over his now bandaged and healing injuries. She pulled the covers up and tucked them closely around him. Then she scooted the chair she had stolen from Newt's study closer to his side and sat back down. Her eyes crept downward to his hand that had not been covered by the blanket and she reached to take his hand into both of hers. His skin felt warm but she noticed rough spots on his skin and looked down to see partially healed scars. She looked back up at his face. Even in a deep sleep his face carried the story of one who lived in constant fear. She did not yet know his story or of the terrors that plagued him. But one thing she did know was that she was determined that he would suffer no more, not now that he was in her care.

"Don't worry Credence…" She whispered. "What ever monsters haunted you…I will frighten them away. Whatever darkness is cast upon you. I will be the light that guides you." She said tenderly. "You're safe now, I promise…..safe and sound."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really loved seeing the softer side of Elle here. Not gonna lie writing about the five year old obscurus really got to me and did anyone catch the reference to a fourteen year old girl obscurus that she had heard of? I wonder if anyone can guess who that was?**

 **Next chapter: Stowaways and Runaways.**

 **We will see more Newt and Elle interaction and them leaving America. We will also see Credence's reaction to his new life and world. That chapter will be up in a few days. Thank you again for all of your follows favs and reviews they give me such encouragment to continue! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Stowaways and Runaways

**Author's note:**

 **Hi all my awesome readers! First let me get something out of the way. -Throws self on ground in tears- I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG! In my defense I've had a super lot going on in real life with job and such. As an apology I have written a super long chapter for you to enjoy and even though it has some serious parts I do really hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews/ follows/ and favs. They really give me encouragement to keep going so please KEEP THEM COMING! Now since I don't want you to be waiting any longer on the story. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stowaways and Runaways**

The next morning, Tina crept into the suitcase while Queenie was still curled up in bed. Even though it was early, she found the place bustling with activity. Newt was busy scurrying around to care for the creatures that were all wide awake and waiting for their breakfast. But when he turned and saw her he instantly paused and gave a shy smile.

"Good morning," he said cutting his eyes away.

"Good morning," She said as a small red bird with large eyes zoomed over her head causing her to duck.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked quickly returning to his work but a little more nervously than before.

"When I was finally able to yes," She said walking over to begin helping him sort the food for the animals. "What is this?" She asked as she wrinkled her nose at atrocious smell that rose from the different buckets.

Looking inside she saw that the buckets contained a strange bubbling slime, each a different color with chunks of she didn't know what floating around. She thought she saw the leg of something in the bucket that held a bright acid green slime. While in another that was a dark pinkish color she swore she saw a blinking eye ball.

"Elle," He said simply. "She says they aren't getting the nutrients they need from what I feed them alone. So she prepared their breakfasts this morning herself. This is her special recipe that she customized for each creature. She says that she got the recipes right this time and they should love it...But the last time she said that a massive food fight broke out and I was afraid I would never get the smell out of the walls. But…" He said before giving a deep sigh, " doctor's orders…."

He picked up the buckets to begin his rounds.

"Where is Elle now?" Tina asked.

"Elle is making a delicious breakfast for everyone." Elle said as she stepped out of the small area that Newt used as a kitchen wearing a rainbow stained apron. "I hope you're hungry." She said with a grin.

As it turned out she had gotten the recipe right this time. The creatures all but dove into their food with unbridled joy. Afterwards they seem to almost float quite literally in pure bliss, with each burping a different colored barrage of little dancing bubbles. Then the humans enjoyed a somewhat burnt but delicious breakfast before they packed everything away and prepared to say goodbye.

"It was lovely to meet you." Elle said wrapping her arms around Queenie who returned the embrace with a smile. "Don't lose heart," She whispered into the other woman's ear.

Then the women stared at each other for a moment while Elle allowed Queenie to read her thoughts that held a suggestion for visiting the bakery of a certain no-maj when it opened. Queenie suddenly pulled her into an even tighter hug as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered to Elle. "Please come back and visit soon.."

Then Elle turned to Tina and smiled before pulling the taller woman into an embrace.

"You will take care of him won't you?" Tina asked.

"Of course," Elle replied. "I'll bring him back to visit you...both of them."

She then cut her eyes towards Newt and gave a wink that caused Tina to turn a lovely bright shade of pink and quickly become interested in the floor. Elle couldn't help but giggle at the shyness of the pair. It was so adorable to her. After finished her goodbyes to the other girls she made her way back down into the suitcase. The creatures were nervous sensing the coming journey and she wanted to give Newt some time alone with Tina. She could tell that he liked her. She had hoped for a long time that he would find happiness with someone especially after the gaping hole that Leta Lestrange had left in his heart. Elle seethed, she HATED that no good snob. Especially after what she had done. She prayed for the day she met her in passing down a dark alley. She wouldn't even bother with her wand and would simply pound the annoying witch to a pulp with her own bare hands. After growing up in a muggle village with eleven brothers and one older sister Elle enjoyed a good bout of fisticuffs now and then.

She made her way about the suitcase spending time with each of the creatures petting and singing to calm them. She very nearly wasn't able to escape the mooncalfs that bounced around her so excitedly they forced her to the ground then tried to pile on top of her for a cuddle. After making the rounds, she went to the small kitchen area and put on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. She used her magic to instantly bring the water to a boil but decided to let the tea leaves steep the unmagical way. In her opinion it tasted better that way especially once she poured the dark liquid contents of a small vial courtesy of her sister into the cup that turned the tea to a dark swampy green. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of liquid. It was revolting.

"Oh well...doctor's orders." she grumbled.

She needed to allow the liquid to mix well with the tea and frankly the stronger the tea the better the taste. While she waited, she walked over and slumped down into the large arm chair set up beside Credence's bed. She was already exhausted and the day had hardly begun. She knew she couldn't allow herself to laze about but she also had found herself needing short rest periods now days. Her eyes roamed over the sleeping young man before her. She wondered what he would be like when he awoke. He would be frightened for sure and confused. But would they be able to get through to him? Would he allow them to help him? Or would his fear consume him and allow his obscurus overcome him? Only time would tell. Elle reached up to cover a yawn. It wasn't that she was tired, she simply had lost her energy. She closed her eyes just...for a few...moments…

Elle's eyes flickered open some time later to the feeling of being watched. She felt something stroking her hand and looked down to see the large golden eyes of Dougal the demiguise looking at her from over the armrest of the chair. Elle couldn't help but smile. Of all of the magical creatures in all the world the demiguise were her favorite. They were such peaceful caring creatures that would go out of their way to help another creature in need. Newt had told her of Dougal's selflessness in caring for the lost occamy. He so reminded her of her own dear Daisy. She couldn't wait to get back home again. Dougal was holding her hand in both of his and gently stroking the top of her hand as if to comfort her.

"Hello Dougal," She said in a soft gentle voice. "I dozed off didn't I…"

Dougal watched her carefully before he turned and ambled away. Elle pulled herself upright in the chair wondering how long she had slept. A moment later Dougal returned with her forgotten cup of tea. He cut his eyes from her to the cup and back again before he handed it to her carefully. His nose also wrinkled at the smell.

"Thank you dear Dougal." Elle said with a smile as she took the tea.

She then scooted over in the large chair and patted the place beside her before holding out her hand to help Dougal up onto the chair with her.

"You are so kind," She said as she carefully stroked his arm and the side of his face.

Dougal settled down on the chair before wrapping his arm around hers and resting his head on her arm just below her shoulder. Elle leaned over to rest her head on top of his and gave a deep sigh of contentment while he made soft cooing noises as the demiguise did to comfort their young. Together they sat there for a time just enjoying the quiet and each other's company as they watched Credence sleep and Elle finished her cool cup of of dark green tea slime.

Newt silently watched them from the doorway with a smile. He had finished his awkward goodbye to Tina before boarding the ship. Then he had taken time to wave to her from the stern as he departed sharing a last longing glance before he scurried down to his small cabin and locked himself in making sure to put up the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside of the door. He sealed the room with a magical charm that would notify him should anyone attempt to come in then made his way down into the suitcase where he found Elle curled up with Dougal watching over Credence. After a moment Dougal noticed his presence and turned to face him which also caught Elle's attention.

"Parting was such sweet sorrow." She said simply quoting her favorite muggle playwright that she had introduced him to long ago.

Newt nodded and sat down on the bench he had placed on the other side of Credence across from Elle.

"I plan to return...to give her a copy of my book when it's published." He said with a slight grin.

Elle cocked an eyebrow.

"That book had better be accompanied by a dinner invitation from you…" she said lifting her chin to look down her nose at him.

Newt turned a lovely scarlet shade of red.

"I am hoping it will." He said cutting his eyes to the floor.

Elle gave a satisfied smile before she turned her attention back to Credence.

"He will sleep until we get back to the Everwood. I have sent word ahead. They are preparing a room for him. My biggest concern is how he will react when he wakes. I think it is best if you are there since he knows you." She cut her eyes back to her friend.

Newt nodded. "Of course I plan to stay until the ministry drags me back to London." He turned to look down at the young man and then cut his eyes back to her. "But even if we are able to gain his trust..Do you really think we can develop his skills enough to separate the obscurus from him safely."

Elle stared down at her empty cup in silence. It took several moments for her to answer.

"Its not just about developing his skill...He will need to accept his magic wholeheartedly not just simply want to control it in order to hide it as I expect most like him do...But that is not the hardest challenge he will face...There is something he will need to overcome if he is to be able to release the obscurus from himself. That is the most difficult obstacle. It will either give him his freedom….or break him…."

Elle seemed to become lost in her thoughts for a time causing the room to fall into a comfortable silence. It was not long before she jostled herself from her thoughts and cut her eyes towards her friend.

"But that's only my theory….who's to say what it will take..or if it is even possible...I could be wrong about everything."

Newt watched her for a moment, digesting her words before he carefully chose his own.

"But you aren't…..are you," he said in a low voice. "So far you have been right about all of your theories of the obscurus...haven't you…..."

It was his tone that caused Elle to tilt her head curiously. Her eyes searched his for the meaning behind that accusatory tone. Then a look of realization spread across her pale features and she turned to look away with a small grin.

"Oh I see…." She whispered. "What gave me away? "

Newt suddenly looked somewhat insulted as he glared at his best friend.

"Oh I don't know," He all but growled sarcastically. "Where shall I begin? Shall we start when I last saw you three months ago you were nearly at death's door from the incident? How about when you walked through my fireplace looking like a completely different person from the witch I grew up with.. Let's start with physical appearance shall we?" he said turning towards her and point his wand up and down at her.

"When I saw you last you were healthy and fit with a figure that I'd wager most of the world's women would be envious of. Now you look as if you haven't eaten since I saw you last. Also the last time I saw you , you had a golden tan that even I was jealous of...now you look more like that vampire we met in Bucharest. Moving on to your clothing...You were the girl who was nearly kicked out of Hogwarts for turning her school robes white and wearing bright flowing colors underneath because they were too dark. The same girl who received detention for never wearing shoes or sleeves even in winter, or whom I had to teach how to use a hair brush to tame that wild lion's mane she called hair. You've never cared about how you look to others, or fashion or the cold or yet now you have turned into the complete opposite wearing long sleeves and dark colors I expect to hide something you don't want others to see. "

Elle cut her eyes away from his piercing gaze and instinctively pulled at the sleeves of her thick long black dress that ran from her chin down to her boot covered feet.

" Or shall we speak of more recent events? In all of our adventures you have never once allowed me to take point in the fray because according to you I have the dueling skills of a flobberworm yet last night you did just that. The Elle I knew would have taken Grindelwald apart for even attempting to threaten anything she considered hers. But last night you were barely able to save Creedence..yes Queenie told me what happened when you apparated out of the subway….Or shall I just mention the evidence of right now?..How I am looking at my dearest best friend whom I've known since she was eleven years old...She has always had a life force and energy that could rival that of the sun yet right now...You look as if you barely have energy to hold your teacup..and seem to be more like the ghost of my best friend.."

Newt choked up on his last sentence before falling quiet and turning to look at the floor having expended all of his anger and frustration. Elle could see the tears threatening his eyes as she stared at him. Slowly she stood from her chair and walked over to sit beside her friend leaving Dougal to scurry off to find some mischief to get into. She wrapped her arm around his and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I must say Snooty Newty...I'm amazed at how perceptive you are!" She said with a small smile. "You bring honor to the human race...at least the male half..."

Her words forced a small giggle out of him as he wiped at his eyes.

"I know some people who might disagree with you on that." He said with his cheeky grin.

"If they have any complaints they can see me.." she growled.

Newt smiled for a moment before his smile disappeared.

"Let me see…" He said quietly.

He felt Elle freeze and tense up. She didn't move for several moments. Finally she sat up and began to unbutton the high collar of her black button down dress. She released the buttons only enough to pull open the top of her dress to reveal several thick bandages covering her right shoulder. The bandages looked as if at one point they had been white but were now darkly stained with use. She lifted her wand with her left hand and pointed at the bandages causing them to come to life and begin unwrapping themselves from her body.

When they finished Newt's eyes went wide in horror. When he had last seen the wound it was three large claw like marks surrounded by darkly bruised skin on her shoulder. But now, three months later the wound still had not healed. In fact it had spread. Her entire shoulder spreading up onto the side of her neck and down into the sleeve of her shirt had turned deathly grey with patches of blackened skin. The claw like wounds had deepened and grown larger to take up most of the area of her shoulder and was creeping down onto her chest and back. From the claw marks small black cracks spread across her skin. They were the tell tale signs of an obscurus attack.

Newt was at a loss for words as he stared at the wound. A feeling of cold dread and fascination washed over him. Part of him wanted to reach out to touch her. Another part of him was afraid that he would hurt her. But still another part of him, a more primal part, was afraid for his own safety should he come too close to the vicious wound . He suddenly felt his body betray him in fear and disgust and anger and all of the emotions that exploded up within his body to overwhelm him. He felt his stomach turn over and had to fight the urge to vomit right there at her feet. But he was just barely able to control himself. Elle saw his discomfort and quickly turned away in shame. She flicked her wand so that the bandages re-bound themselves tightly around her shoulder concealing her wound from view. Once they were in place she placed her wand on her lap and began to re-button her dress.

"Now you know…" She said in a deadpan voice. "Dark colors and long sleeves are the only way to conceal the wound. I don't want to be reminded of it every single time someone looks at me. Sleeves also have the added benefit of keeping me warm as well. Since these days unlike at school the cold does seem bothersome to me."

"Are you in pain?" He asked attempting to compose himself though his voice shook almost violently in the question.

Elle did not reply until she had finished buttoning her dress. Then she released a deep sigh allowing her shoulders to slump.

"Sometimes…" She finally admitted. "I can feel it taking my energy...feeding off my life force and magic. I don't believe I'm actually becoming one its more...like a poison...Atleast that's what Ari believes."

"And..there is nothing she can do?" Newt asked.

"She is doing her best." Elle replied with a small smile.

"You know..All the years I have known you..and you still haven't introduced me to your sister." He said attempting to lighten the conversation.

Elle grinned. "I'm not sure if I could handle that meeting. But it will probably happen soon. She has been visiting Everwood often to check on me. She fascinated almost to an obscene point because this is something she has never seen before. Honestly she makes me feel like one of the creatures you study..It's quite annoying actually."

Newt couldn't help but laugh as he pictured her sister, one the most renown mediwitches in world dressed in his clothing holding her wand in one hand to enchant a floating quill and parchment to write notes and a chair in the other to fend off an angry Elle. The picture made him burst into quiet laughter, forcing his shoulders to violently shake in mirth. His laughter even brought a smile to Elle's face. But soon however the laughter ended and a sullen silence fell upon the room.

"I did this…" Newt said a broken voice and hung his head.

"No.." Elle warned as she stared him down.

"It should have been me…."

"Don't you dare..." She growled as she took his chin and lifted his face to hers. "Look at me Newt...I don't regret anything that happened. If nothing else we gave Zara freedom and showed her that there was love and kindness in this world before she died. We atleast were able to give her a chance, as small as it was….and now we have another chance with him…" She said nodding to Credence. "I wouldn't change a thing."

Newt listened to her with tears welling in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have come.."

"No.." She said. "I should have..This is my chance...my LAST chance to save someone from this horrible curse...He is my LAST chance...There is nowhere else that I would rather be in the world."

"But.." Newt began only to be interrupted.

"But what…" Elle demanded curtly. "What do I always say..."

Newt dropped his head. "Never worry...If you worry you will only suffer twice.." remembering how he had told the same thing to Jacob as she had taught the saying to him.

"Exactly...so stop it." Elle said standing. "I don't plan to suffer more than once and I will not allow you or anyone else to suffer because of me. Now come on..I want a tour of the ship..I need to know EXACTLY where the kitchen is so I can steal some snackies for us later on tonight..and it's been so long since I've seen an ocean sunset."

She grabbed her shawl and prepared to walk out the door when she heard his quiet voice behind her.

"How long?" He asked turning his head to cut his eyes at her back.

Elle froze in the doorway. She was quiet as a long moment before she spoke again without turning around.

"..I don't know…" She finally whispered. "No one has ever survived an obscurus attack as I did..at least no one who has admitted it…."

Newt felt her words drive into him like a cold and icy wind.

" It could be years...months...maybe even just days…"

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Credence's eyes shot open at the sounds of yelling and whipping. Feelings of panic and dread seized him. His first thought has that Modesty or Chastity had done something to anger ma. If that were the case then he was certain to be next since Ma always seemed to find some reason to punish him even when he had done nothing to deserve it.

But something was different...off. Credence looked around and suddenly gasped. He was not in his old worn out cot in the choir loft of the old converted church. Instead he was in the most beautiful ornate room he had ever seen. The bed he sat on was a large four poster bed with thin white drapes hanging down on either side. The room was larger than the entire balcony of the old church with murals of lush green medieval forests with strange hidden creatures covering the walls. The vibrant dark green tones were offset by the deep rich browns of the bed, wardrobe, and two chairs. There were three windows in the room one small window to his right and two large windows in front of his bed with a window seat. Outside the window the sky was overcast and Credence could see the gentle fall of snowflakes. He could hear a gentle crackling coming from a small fireplace in the corner of the room. He looked down to see he was dressed in a pair of soft light blue pajamas. Everything was warm and comfortable...and wrong. He didn't belong in a beautiful and comfortable room like this? Where was his Ma? Where were his sisters?! WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

His panic began to build causing the dark force within him to stir like an angry horde of bees. Where was he?! Suddenly..he remembered. He remembered everything. The play wand in Modesty's room, his mother's death..the destruction of the church, and Graves. Memories of the subway crashed over him like a large wave. Graves had betrayed him. He had promised to teach him and then like everyone else he had used him and abandoned him. Credence felt angry tears stream down his face as he remembered the man whom he had trusted call him a squib but then attempted to apologize to him. He remembered the men and women who had aimed their wands at him attempting to kill him. He remembered a bright blinding light and pain. He thought he remembered someone grabbing him but then everything went black. Had Graves saved him? Was this Graves's home? He needed to escape. He needed to get away. He didn't want to be hurt again! He could feel the dark powers stirring within him almost to a painful point. No..No...No he didn't want to lose control of it, please not again.

He tried to recall everything else that had happened before he blacked out. He thought he remembered the woman Tina. Had she been there or had she just been another dream? He had often dreamed of her that she would come and rescue him. She was the only person who had ever shown him any kindness without wanting something in return. Then there was that other man who had tried to talk him down. He had said he wanted to help him and that he was there with a friend. He had said that he knew of someone like Credence. But that must have been a lie like everything else. Suddenly his head began to throb. He was quickly losing control. He was scared. Everything was so strange. He knew he was going to be punished for the subway. He didn't mean to. Again he heard the sounds of crashing and whipping, a strangled cry and a man's yell come from outside the door to the room that was on his left. He knew he would be next. They were going to hurt him. His body began to convulse and he felt as if he were choking.

"Please...help...me…" He gasped out as his eyes turned milky white.

Suddenly with a cry of pain he felt his body contort and the large black mass of the obscurus burst forth from his chest and consume his body until nothing was left. The obscurus flew from the bed leaving it in pieces before it crashed into the wall where the door was. It reared back and crashed into the wall again attempting to burst through but something held the wall in place. So instead the large mass tumbled around the room destroying every piece of furniture it could find before it finally exploded out of wall with the large windows and disappeared out into the snow with a loud scream leaving a gaping hole in the side of the house.

A moment later the door to the bedroom opened and Elle peaked around the door frame.

"I thought I heard something." She said quietly. "Credence?...Ummmm….."

Right above her Newt peaked around the door frame as well looking a little worse for wear with his hair standing on end. He was holding a large green wiggling tentacle in his hand and had a large long red welt across his face as if he had been hit with a whip. The pair's eyes widened as they took in the destruction of the room from mass of shattered wood and blankets where the bed had once been to the large gaping hole where the wall had once been.

"Oh dear…" Newt whispered.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi guys again I do apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter. Finally we are getting some actual Credence interaction. I really wanted to have some Newt/Elle interaction to kind of set up the state of the story from here and to show their brother sister connection. As we go along we will find out more and more of their adventures and what happened in the Sudan. We will also see more magical creatures. I can't wait to see what you think of her house and of course I can't wait for Credence and Elle to actually meet because as most of you have guessed they are the main pairing of the store.**

 **Next Chapter: A Close Call then Time for Tea**

 **-bows repeatedly-The next chapter will not take as long as this one did. I am already working on it and it should be ready within the next week. Thank you for your patience. Please let me know what you think of Elle and what has happened so far! Love yas!**


End file.
